Algo llamado Amor
by RedLemons
Summary: Edmund conoce una nueva amiga en nuestro mundo. Pero al entrar a Narnia junto con Lucy, descubre que su amiga está también allí y es una espía enemiga.
1. Edmund Pevensie

Susan, Peter, Edmund y Lucy volvieron a Londres luego de su segunda aventura en Narnia.

- ¡Ed, Lu! ¡Vengan! -Las voces de Peter y Susan llamaban a los menores. -¡El desayuno está listo!

- ¡Ya vamos! -Contestaron Ed y Lu, bajando las escaleras.

La madre de los Pevensie estaba fuera por la mañana hasta la tarde, así que Susan y Peter preparaban los desayunos.

- Ya han pasado meses... ¿Cuánto será en Narnia? -Lucy llevaba la cuenta y esperaba ansiosa el regreso.

- Lu... -Peter hizo entender a su hermanita que no estaban muy de ánimos para hablar de eso, pues les dolía no poder volver.

- Lo siento, Pet... -Respondió la pequeña.

- Está bien... no es tu culpa... -Comentó el mayor bebiendo un sorbo de jugo de naranja.

Por la mente de Susan pasaban los recuerdos con Caspian. Esto le causó mucha angustia.

- ¿Hoy pasarán por nosotros o debemos volver solos? -Preguntó Edmund, fingiendo no darle importancia al tema.

- Hoy volverán solos. Espero que no haya problemas con eso, Edmund. -Comentó Susan con seriedad. Pues Ed siempre se metía en peleas en la escuela

Edmund bufó.

Todos terminaron de comer; Susan y Peter se despidieron de Lucy y Edmund, los dos menores.

- No te metas en problemas, Ed. -Aconsejó Peter.

- Claro que no... -Respondió Edmund molesto.

- Adiós Lucy, ten cuidado. -Se despidió Susan.

El camino era largo. Irían en tren.

Lucy miraba el colorido paisaje, muy pensativa, recordando aventuras o imaginando el regreso a su amada Narnia.

Edmund, en cambio, miraba la nada. Siempre había sido algo frío, o cerrado. No demostraba sus sentimientos, le costaba, y aunque parecía ser rudo, era muy sensible.

El día transcurrió muy bien, Lu en sus clases y Edmund en las suyas. Había un descanso de 1 hora al mediodía.

- Ahí va el pequeño... -Reían unos muchachos detrás de Edmund. -¿Vendrá hoy su hermano mayor a defenderlo? ¿O su hermana? -Comentaban entre ellos, burlándose.

Edmund suspiró profundamente y continuó caminando, ignorando por completo las burlas de sus compañeros. Ojalá pudiera demostrarles que era un Rey, que era el mejor espadachín de toda Narnia, y que había estado en importantes guerras, que podía acabar con ellos.

El joven se sentó en un banco y tomó un bocadillo de su bolsa. Luego bebió un poco de jugo y se quedó ahí sentado, mirando a ningún lado.

- ¡Déjenme! -Gritaba una chica, mientras los mismos muchachos de antes tiraban de su bolsa y de su ropa.

- ¡Sólo danos eso, linda! -Insistió uno intentando sacarle su bolso.

- ¡Ya basta, déjenme! -Volvió a gritar ella forcejeando.

Edmund, indignado, se acercó con rapidez.

- ¿Qué no escuchan, imbéciles? ¡Ya déjenla! -Su voz sonaba muy diferente cuando Ed estaba molesto, como ahora.

- ¡Tú cállate! ¿Quién eres para decirnos qué hacer? -El líder del grupo se acercó a Edmund, tanto que podía notar claramente cada peca y cada rasgo en su cara.

- La pregunta es quién eres tú, idiota -Edmund empujó al muchacho hacia atrás, pero los demás (Dos más) se echaron encima de él, le quitaron su bolso y se armó una de tirones, puñetazos, gruñidos y golpes.

- ¡Quietos ahí! ¡Ustedes! -Dijo la Señorita Antsy, una de las maestras. -¿Acaso nunca van a aprender? ¡Acompáñenme inmediatamente!

Los separó y los llevó a todos con el director. Luego de una larga discusión, se definió la sanción y los dejaron salir. El corazón de Edmund latía rápidamente y su estómago se retorcía de nervios.

Al salir de la sala, tomó su bolso y caminó lentamente hacia la salida. Soltó un suspiro pensando en lo que Peter o su madre iban a decir, y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

- ...Mm, Hola. -Saludó una voz muy dulce. Edmund levantó la mirada y vio a la joven a la que había "defendido" antes.

- Hola... -Saludó, y aunque apenas la miró durante 1 segundo, bajó la mirada algo sonrojado. Era muy tímido con las chicas.

- Quería agradecerte... Me defendiste, y te sancionaron por eso... gracias... de verdad... -Continuó ella. Edmund la miró a la cara de nuevo.

- De nada, aunque ya ves que no sirvo para las peleas... -Dijo encojiéndose de hombros.

- Pero lo que hiciste fue muy lindo... ¿Cómo es tu nombre, si puedo saber? -Preguntó la muchacha.

- Soy Edmund -Dijo él con un gesto parecido a una sonrisa. -¿Y... tú...? -Al decir "Edmund", la expresión de la joven cambió.

- ¿Ed...mund? -Repitió ella, como si hubiera recordado algo. -Yo... soy Rose. Mucho gusto, Redmund... ¡Ahh! ¡Lo siento! -Dijo soltando una risa nerviosa.

- Redmund... Está bien -Dijo él, y sonrió por completo. -Mucho gusto, Rose.

- ¡Ed! -La vocecita de Lucy los alcanzó y la pequeña corrió hasta su hermano. -¿Ya nos vamos?

- ¡Ey! -Saludó Edmund. -Bueno... ya... debo irme... -Dijo.

- Está bien... ¿Esta es tu hermanita? -Preguntó Rose.

- Sí, ella es. -Respondió Edmund.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? -Le preguntó Rose.

- Mi nombre es Lucy. -Contestó sonriente. Esto hizo que la joven se quedara pensativa un momento.

- Bueno, ya nos vamos... hasta mañana, Rose... -Saludó Ed.

- Hasta mañana... -Saludó ella sonriéndole.

Edmund estaba muy feliz. Ambos volvieron a casa, su madre los esperaba. A la hora de la cena, Ed le contó a su madre de la pelea.

- ¿¡De nuevo! ¿Cuándo vas a parar? -Peter lo regañaba como a un hijo. -¡No estamos en Na.. -El joven se calló.

- ¿En Na? ¿De qué hablas, Peter? -Preguntó su madre, pues ella no sabía nada de Narnia.

- Nada, lo siento. -Se disculpó, dejando que ella continuara.

- Edmund Pevensie. Estoy decepcionada de tí. ¡Por poco y te expulsan de la escuela! Debes aprender a comportarte, y a controlarte. -Dijo su madre con seriedad.

- Ellos estaban molestándonos... -Susurró Edmund.

- ¿A Lucy también? -Preguntó Susan, con una expresión de terror en el rostro.

- No, a... una amiga. -Contestó Edmund.

- ¿Peleaste por una niña? -Preguntó Peter.

- No, ¡Ya basta! -Dijo Ed, levantándose rápidamente. -Buenas noches. -Dijo y se retiró a su habitación.

Muchas cosas le pasaban. Se sentía muy pequeño, se sentía débil fuera de Narnia... y hoy, había conocido a una niña... Se sentía tan mal, que no había notado que a ella sí le interesaba, y tampoco había notado lo bonita que ella era; pues lo que ahora más le importaba era ser fuerte, ser grande...

Recostado en su cama, analizó todas estas cosas, hasta que su mente se paró en Rose, y empezó a analizar, a imaginar, a recordar. Sus ojos eran celestes; su cabello... era castaño claro y su rostro tenía una forma muy prolija. Sus labios eran más bien pequeños, pero con una bonita forma, y de un tono rosado muy suave.

El joven seguía pensativo, cuando Peter entró en la habitación para acostarse.

- Ed, mamá está angustiada. Por favor, deja de meterte en líos. -Dijo Peter, serio.

- No eres mi padre, Peter. -Respondió Edmund, poniéndose de lado.

La mañana siguiente no había clases, pues era Sábado. El día estaba muy lluvioso.

- Edmund, ¿Puedes ir a la tienda? -Preguntó su madre.

- Claro. -Respondió, dejando lo que hacía.

- Aquí está la lista. -La madre le entregó un papel arrugado. -Abrígate.

- Así estoy bien. -Reprochó Ed y salió de su casa rumbo a la tienda. Edmund amaba la lluvia, por lo que no usaba paraguas a propósito.

Caminó 2 cuadras, iba leyendo la lista, intentando cubrirla para que no se moje, y en todo esto, chocó con alguien.

- ¡Lo siento, discúlpame! ¡No te ví! -La chica con la que había chocado recogió sus cosas y miró al joven, que estaba arrodillado en frente de ella.

- No es tu culpa... ¿Rose? -Edmund la reconoció y recogió un pequeño libro que se le había caído. En la tapa estaba la cara de un león, en plateado, lo que le llamó mucho la atención. Se lo entregó.

- Gracias... -Dijo ella. -¿A dónde... vas?

- A la tienda... -Dijo Edmund, mirando al piso, y notó que la lista estaba en el suelo, empapada. -¡Demonios! -Maldijo. -Creo que memoricé algunas cosas...

- Puedo acompañarte, si quieres, Ed... -Ofreció ella.

- Está bien... -Aceptó, y por fin sus ojos marrones se encontraron con aquellos ojos celestes que tanto lo buscaban.

Ambos caminaron hacia la tienda, la lluvia estaba parando.

- Ayer fuiste muy valiente... -Comentó ella.

- No quiero recordarlo... -Dijo él, bajando la mirada.

- Oh... lo siento, Ed...mund. -Rose notó que estaba empeorando las cosas.

- Dime... -El joven levantó la mirada, como si hubiera recordado algo, y eso era precisamente. -¿Qué es ese libro?

- ¿Éste? -Dijo ella, mostrando el del león.

- Sí.

- Es mi diario. Escribo mis... cosas. -Contestó. -No me creerías si te contara las cosas que me suceden a veces... -Soltó una risita.

- Apuesto a que sí. -Dijo Ed confundido. -¿Y por qué ese diseño? -Parecía muy entusiasmado, pero notó que ella estaba nerviosa.

- Es muy especial para mí. Me gustan... los leones... -Ambos sabían que esa no era la razón. Edmund fingió entender.

Llegaron a la tienda, y se despidieron. Edmund volvió a casa y por suerte había memorizado bien las cosas.

Pasó derecho a su habitación. Se quedó dormido hasta el almuerzo. Luego de eso, Susan se fue a su cuarto, Peter al suyo, y Lucy estaba en la sala con Ed.

_En Narnia, tras muchos años, se había formado una nueva ciudad; Melkar._

_- ¿Qué haremos entonces, Mi Señor? -Preguntó un minotauro a Caspian, el Rey._

_- Somos más que ellos. Creo que podemos. -Dijo Caspian, mirando un mapa._

_- Pero ¿Y la alianza? ¡Son el doble! -Insistió la criatura._

_- Sólo queda pedir ayuda a los Reyes. -Dijo un fauno que estaba presente. -¡Ellos pueden ayudarnos! ¡Sólo hay que usar el cuerno!_

_- ¿Debemos? ¡Creo que podemos! -Insistió el joven Rey._

_- Señor, esto es una guerra, debemos defendernos o Narnia quedará nuevamente en ruinas. Debemos hacer todo lo necesario. -Sugirieron las criaturas presentes. _

_- Entonces así será... -Declaró Caspian, luego de que lo convencieran._

_Salió de la sala, y fue a su habitación. En una preciosa caja de oro sólido, se encontraba el cuerno que la Reina Susan le había dejado. Lo tomó cuidadosamente y se quedó observándolo un momento: Allí había tantos recuerdos... Recuerdos de ella... su primer amor. Con todo el cuidado del mundo hizo sonar el cuerno. Aquel sonido le recordó aún más los viejos tiempos._

_- Sólo hay que esperar. -Se dijo para sí y con un suspiro guardó el objeto nuevamente._

El sonido fue escuchado por los dos menores.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? -Preguntó Edmund.

- No lo sé, me suena... familiar... -Comentó Lucy, y sintió que el viento revolvía su cabello.

¿Viento? ¡Pero si estaban en la sala! Ambos entendieron lo que esto significaba. ¡Era magia!

Las paredes de la habitación se quebraron, y los papeles, libros, adornos, muebles, y todo lo que había en ese cuarto volaba por los aires. Parecía un tornado.

- ¡Toma mi mano, Lucy! -Gritó Edmund que aún lograba estar de pie, y se aferró a la pequeña.

Las paredes desaparecieron, y en una ventisca las cosas de la sala desaparecieron. Estaban nuevamente en Narnia.


	2. Te conozco

- ¡Han hecho sonar el cuerno! -Dijo Lucy, mirando a su alrededor. -¡Deben necesitar ayuda!

- Se siente tan extraño que Peter y Su no estén aquí... -Dijo Edmund algo confundido. Pues era la primera vez que sólo entraban ellos dos.

- Debemos ir lo más rápido posible a Cair Paravel... ¿O deberíamos ir al castillo de Miraz? -Preguntó la pequeña.

- Pues creo que primero deberíamos ir a Cair Paravel. -Contestó su hermano, considerando que estaba más cerca.

Ambos se quitaron el abrigo que llevaban puesto, pues el clima en Narnia era muy cálido.

Caminaron un buen rato en dirección a Cair Paravel, y treparon otro rato más.

- ¡Ya llegamos! -Dijo Lucy con entusiasmo; sus ojos brillaban nuevamente.

Entraron y atravezaron los jardines, pero no había nadie por allí. Al llegar a la puerta principal, un fauno los recibió.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Reyes! ¡Qué gusto verlos! -El fauno los abrazó y besó. -¡He oído que Caspian ha solicitado su ayuda!

- Sí, ¿Pero en donde está él? -Preguntó Edmund.

- Caspian vive en el viejo castillo de su tío Miraz. ¡Prepararé sus cosas para que vayan allá de inmediato! -Continuó la criatura.

Todos recibieron a los Reyes, prepararon sus ropas, sus caballos, les dieron de comer y beber.

- Recomiendo que vayan ahora mismo. Parece que se está por desatar una guerra entre Narnia y Melkar, necesitamos de ustedes. -Comentó el fauno.

Lucy y Edmund cabalgaron hacia el viejo castillo.

- Hemos venido a ver a Caspian. -Indicó Edmund.

- Adelante, Mis Señores. -Indicó una de las sirvientas.

Caspian estaba en la sala. Vio venir las sombras, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Lucy apareció primero, tras ella Edmund y una tercera y cuarta sombra se acercaba. ¿Acaso... podía ser que...?

- ¡Caspian! -Saludó Lucy al verlo.

- Bienvenidos. -Saludó Caspian con una gran sonrisa.

Aparecieron las otras sombras tras Edmund, que sólo eran las demás sirvientas.

- Veo que era verdad lo que dijo Aslan... -Observó el joven Rey.

- Aslan no miente -Afirmó Lucy.

- ¿Por qué nos has llamado? -Interrumpió Edmund sin darle mucha importancia.

- Pues... les explicaré. Desde que se fueron, algunos de los telmarinos y Narnianos que quedaban se mezclaron y formaron nuevos países. Uno de ellos es Melkar, pero pretenden expandirse. ¡Es una locura! Han perdido la cabeza. Lo peor es que, Melkar y Ra, otro país relativamente nuevo, tienen una alianza y son más que nosotros. No sé qué debemos hacer.

- ¿Otra guerra? ... ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que nos fuimos? -Preguntó Lucy.

- Demasiado tiempo, años. -Respondió Caspian, que no quería confesar que en verdad contaba año por año.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? -Preguntó Edmund.

- En verdad no se sabe. Hemos atrapado a varios espías de Melkar, nos han estado observando de cerca. Por ello, también estamos vigilándolos y creemos que pronto se declarará una guerra.

- Puede ser hoy, como dentro de 1 mes, ¿Verdad? -Dijo Lucy.

- Exacto. Debemos estar alerta. -Advirtió Caspian.

Los 3 Reyes hablaron por un largo rato. Las guerras aburrían a Lucy, por lo que le pareció una tortura.

- Entonces, se quedarán aquí, ¿Verdad? -Preguntó Caspian.

- Creo que es mejor estar todos en un lugar, estar separados sería una desventaja. -Repuso Edmund.

Después de esta charla, cada uno fue a su habitación. Lucy exploraba el cuarto, acomodaba sus armas. Era una habitación muy bonita y colorida.

Edmund hacía lo mismo que su hermana, pensativo, pero una voz muy grave proveniente del piso de abajo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Señor! -Un minotauro acababa de entrar a la sala.

Esto hizo que Edmund saliera de la habitación y se asomara por las escaleras.

- ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó Caspian a la bestia.

- Otra espía de Ra, ¡Estaba en el bosque! -La criatura tenía agarrada a la chica de las manos con fuerza, y dicho esto la soltó bruscamente al suelo; ella cayó de rodillas.

- ¿Qué pasa? -Edmund apareció por detrás de Caspian.

- Espías de Ra. -Informó Caspian.

La joven estaba vestida de negro completamente, y tenía un velo que no dejaba ver su cabello, y otro pañuelo en la cara, tapándole desde los ojos hasta el cuello.

La mirada de la joven parecía penetrar como cuchillos todo lo que mirara, se veía realmente furiosa.

- ¡Ya déjenme! -Gritó. -¿Así es el trato aquí? Malditos Narnianos. -Insultó.

- Suéltala. -Dijo Edmund, mirando con seriedad a la chica... tenía algo que le resultaba familiar... esos ojos...

- ¿Qué va a hacer con ella, Señor? -La bestia preguntó a Caspian.

- Que se quede aquí hasta mañana. -La decisión sonó muy estúpida, por lo que todos miraron a Caspian con sorpresa.

- Con permiso. -Dijo el minotauro y la llevó arrastrándola.

- ¿Estás seguro de dejarla aquí? -Preguntó Edmund.

- Sí, mañana la dejaremos ir y alguien la seguirá, veremos en dónde vive y la seguiremos de cerca. -El plan seguía sonando tonto.

Sin cuestionar, Edmund volvió a su habitación y contempló sus armas. ¡Por fin estaba en Narnia! Por fin era Rey. Se recostó en su cama a reflexionar lo sucedido, hasta quedarse dormido.

Era ya la madrugada, cuando Ed despertó de repente. El cielo aún estaba oscuro, pero aunque intentaba, no podía conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Se vistió y bajó las escaleras intentando ser lo más silencioso posible. Fue directo al "calabozo", un lugar horrible con rejas oxidadas y mugre, que además era muy frío. Era igual a una cárcel.

La joven prisionera lloraba en silencio, pero estos sollozos llegaron hasta Edmund y lo guiaron a ella.

- ¿Está usted bien? -Preguntó él.

- ¿Qué diablos importa? ¡Soy una estúpida! -Dijo ella ahogándose en llanto.

- No hable así, ¿Qué le sucede? -Edmund se acercó a las rejas y la joven, secándose las lágrimas, se acercó también; ahora no llevaba el velo ni el pañuelo.

- Dejé que me sobornaran para venir, ¡Y ahora me atraparon! Seguramente me matarán al volver... -Dijo mirando al suelo, pues sabía que Edmund la miraba, y su cabello le tapaba la cara.

- Déjeme ver su rostro, y por favor deje de llorar. -Suplicó Edmund.

- No podría, la vergüenza me mata. -Respondió ella.

- Su voz, sus ojos... me parecen muy familiares, pero no sé de donde. Déjeme verla... -Edmund parecía un niño rogando. La muchacha calló y su llanto cesó de repente.

- Está bien, Ed. Aquí me tienes. -Ella levantó el rostro y Edmund la vio. Su cara era apenas alumbrada por la luz de la luna que entraba desde las rejas del techo.

- ...¿¡Rose! -Dijo él con incredulidad.

- Así es, Edmund... -La chica le sonrió tiernamente, aunque sabía que él no estaría muy feliz.

- ¿¡Cómo es eso posible! -Preguntó, nervioso.

- Es una historia muy larga. -Aseguró ella.

- Tengo tiempo... -Dijo y se acercó más a las rejas.

- Soy hija de los telmarinos que quedaron luego de la segunda gran guerra. Por alguna extraña razón, hace mucho, mucho tiempo ya, paseando con mi abuela de pequeña, encontré una salida y volví al mundo... no a la isla de los telmarinos, a tu mundo. Me quedé a vivir allí con mi abuela, quien siempre a pesar de todo, me contaba historias de Narnia a la hora de dormir...

Edmund escuchaba muy atentamente.

- Cuando nos despedimos luego de ir a la tienda el otro día, volví al negocio de mi abuela, pero estaba vacío, al parecer ella había vuelto a casa, pero estaba abierto. Pasé al depósito que estaba atrás y avancé entre las cajas de mercadería. Sé que no debería haber echo eso, pero algo me llamaba. Seguí y aquí aparecí. No encontré a mis padres, pero sí a mi tío. -Finalizó con un suspiro.

- Ya veo... es muy extraño... -Atinó a decir él.

- Mi tío odia Narnia, y no sé por qué se quedó si la odia. Además con todo lo de la guerra, está más que enfurecido y yo... aquí estoy, sirviéndole. -Soltó otro suspiro.

- Y... ¿Qué sucederá contigo, entonces? -Preguntó el muchacho con preocupación.

- No tengo información alguna, me han atrapado al instante. Probablemente me mate si no me necesita, o tal vez me lastime, con suerte... -Respondió ella dejando escapar otro par de lágrimas.

- Espera... yo... puedo ayudarte, Rose. Dile a tu tío que te has quedado esta noche para espiar a los Reyes... y... -Edmund cerró los ojos con fuerza haciendo un gesto de dolor. -...y dile que estamos intentando llamar a Aslan. -Se sintió el chico más estúpido del mundo.

- ¿Seguro...? No debiste decirme eso, Ed... -Respondió Rose.

- Cuando te dejen ir, dile eso a tu tío, estaremos bien... Si te envía de nuevo, ven a verme por la noche. -Tomó las manos de Rose por entremedio de las rejas y se puso de pie (Había estado sentado todo este tiempo) -Ya me voy, Rose. No deben verme contigo. Cuídate mucho... -Se despidió Edmund y comenzó a alejarse.

- ¡Edmund! -La joven se paró y sosteniéndose de la reja, volvió a decir. -Gracias por tu ayuda... enserio... -Sonrió, pero eso no bastaba para esconder el miedo que sentía.

El muchacho, en cambio, sólo sonrió sin voltear a verla, y una vez en el castillo, se acostó nuevamente.

Amaneció y, una vez que todos habían desayunado, se reunieron.

- Debemos armar el ejército y prepararnos. -Sugirió Caspian.

- Y debemos traer a Aslan -Dijo Lucy.

- ¿Aslan? ¿En dónde estaría? Imposible ir a buscarlo, ¡Narnia es muy grande! -Respondió Caspian.

- Mmm... Caspian tiene razón, Lucy -Dijo Edmund.

- ¡El sabe lo que está pasando! -Afirmó ella.

- Entonces estaría aquí -Reprochó Caspian.

- Si no lo buscamos, no vendrá -Dijo la niña.

Luego de horas de discusiones, llegaron al acuerdo de avisarle a todos de la batalla y se pusieron en marcha. Debían practicar, elegir armas, organizar los ataques y demás.

- ¿Qué haremos con la prisionera? -Preguntó Lucy.

- La liberaremos y alguien la seguirá para ver a quién obedece. -Informó Caspian.

- Yo la seguiré. -Dijo Edmund.

- Ed, eso no es conveniente. Enviaremos a otro, eres un Rey y debes estar aquí, es arriesgado. -Negó Caspian.

- Pero... yo puedo, quiero ir. -Insistió Ed.

- Dejarás que alguien te acompañe. -Dijo Caspian.

- ¡Yo puedo solo! -Edmund levantó la voz.

- Entonces cálmate, ¿¡Quieres! -Caspian respondió en el mismo tono de voz. Luego se hizo un gran silencio y Caspian salió de la sala. Lucy miró a Ed.

- Qué bueno eres. -Dijo la más pequeña en tono sarcástico y se fue.

Edmund preparó su caballo y su espada. Dejaron ir a Rose.

Ella cabalgó de vuelta a casa, sin saber que a la distancia, alguien la seguía.

La muchacha parecía estar muy triste, y Edmund estaba consciente de eso.


	3. Escapemos del mundo un momento

- ¿Tío Nygel? -Llamó Rose a su tío una vez que había entrado a la casa.

- Has vuelto... ¡Cuéntame todo! -El hombre apareció de la nada y la tomó por los hombros, sacudiéndola despacio. -¿Por qué te has quedado tanto tiempo?

- Eh averiguado que... tienen un ejército pequeño... -Dijo ella sin mirarlo a la cara.

- ¿Y? ¿Eso es todo? -Preguntó él.

- Sí... eso es todo... -Mintió. Pues Edmund había sido muy bueno con ella, y no podía perjudicarlo más.

- ¡Mocosa inútil! ¿Acaso te estoy manteniendo para que vengas con que no sabes nada? ¡Desagradecida! -Nygel levantó su mano, pero Rose habló antes.

- ¡Están intentando llamar a Aslan!

- ¿Aslan de nuevo? -El tío de la joven calló un momento, la miró y la golpeó en la cara. Sin decir nada más se fue de nuevo a la habitación de donde había salido antes.

Rose quedó inmóvil unos momentos, luego se puso de pie, y llorando en silencio volvió a su habitación.

Todo esto había sido presenciado por Edmund, que había llegado a tiempo, y, escondido detrás de la ventana, escuchó todo.

- Debo hacer algo... -Se dijo para sí el joven. Él entendía perfectamente el tipo de presión que Rose sentía por parte de su tío y quería ayudarla.

- ¿Quién... quién eres? -Inquirió un hombre que aparecía por detrás de él.

Al escuchar esto, Ed subió a su caballo lo más rápido que pudo y huyó, cabalgando a gran velocidad.

- ¡El Rey Edmund! -Gritó aquel hombre, quien lo persiguió hasta la entrada de la ciudad. Otros hombres también observaban cómo Edmund se alejaba.

- Hay que acabarlos. -Declaró uno.

Dejaron pasar el día. Ambos países se preparaban, el más mínimo error podría ser fatal.

- ¿Y...? ¿Qué has averiguado? -Preguntó Caspian a Edmund, que parecía muy nervioso.

- Pues... sirve a su tío, según sé. El hombre es un ciudadano normal, pero parece más terrible que el mismo Rey. -Comentó Edmund y levantó las cejas.

- Nadie te vio, eso es lo bueno. -Dijo Caspian con alivio.

- Pues...

Ya sabemos lo que pasó después. Caspian regañó a Edmund como Peter solía hacerlo, y Edmund sólo calló, guardándose bastantes insultos.

A la tarde, Ed decidió caminar por la costa, por donde habían aparecido cuando vinieron con Susan y Peter. _¿Cómo estarían ellos?_ Era todo lo que se preguntaba.

Subió luego al bosque, esta vez a caballo y bajó siguiendo al río. Cabalgó un buen tramo y se detuvo cerca de los límites con Melkar. Estaba anocheciendo.

- ¿Cómo estará Rose...? -Se preguntaba, pero era demasiado arriesgado acercarse más. El joven Rey, resignado, se dio la vuelta, pero una voz lo hizo detenerse.

- ¿Edmund? -Dijo Rose, y corrió hacia él. -¡Soy yo! -Dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Rose! -Edmund bajó de su caballo y la abrazó con fuerzas, lo que provocó un leve rubor en las mejillas de ambos.

- ¡Cuánto me alegra verte! -Dijo Rose.

- ¿Podemos hablar? -Preguntó Ed.

- No sé si hay mucho tiempo... mi tío sabe que salí a caminar, pero piensa que estoy en Melkar. Creo que podemos hablar un rato sin problemas. -Explicó Rose.

Dicho esto, ambos montaron y cabalgaron hasta que se detuvieron en una pequeña colina. Bajaron del animal, desde allí se veía todo el bosque y se alcanzaba a distinguir Melkar. Había un gran árbol, muy viejo aparentemente, y el resto era pastizal.

- Te eché mucho de menos, Ed... -Confesó Rose, sentándose debajo del árbol, muy cerca del tronco. Al ser ya de noche, apenas se veía su rostro en las sombras. Las estrellas comenzaban a brillar.

- Igual yo, Rose. -Edmund también se sentó a su lado, y al estar tan cerca, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con furia.

- Apenas puedo creer todo lo que sucede... -Soltó una sonrisa.

- Y... ¿Por qué no vienes a Narnia con nosotros? -Sugirió Edmund, y dicho esto le tomó la mano. -Tu tío no podría hacerte nada, estarías con nosotros. No tendríamos que ser enemigos...

- Suena genial, Edmund, pero... aún así... es mi tío y no quiero problemas con los demás reyes... -Explicó. Ella quería, pero sentía también un gran peso al dejar todo. Por más de que fuera malo, era su tío y no estaba segura.

- No voy a presionarte... -Repuso Edmund. -Pero ahora sólo estamos tú y yo... no tenemos que pensar en ellos... ¿Verdad? -Las mejillas del joven Rey se teñían de un rojo intenso, que para su suerte no podía ser percibido en la oscuridad.

Continuaron charlando un rato, pero siempre quedaban en silencios incómodos.

- Ed... -Rose comenzó la frase, tartamudeando. -H-hay algo... que me gustaría decirte... sé que puede no tener mucho sentido...

- ¿A... qué te refieres? -El muchacho se sentía bastante nervioso a estas alturas.

- Pues... es que creo que me gustas mucho... -Dijo ella con timidez.

Otro pequeño silencio se produjo, aunque la mente de Edmund estaba más que aturdida.

- Bueno... Rose... tú sabes que... cómo decirlo... -Él quería armar una bonita frase pero no encontraba ni una sola palabra.

Rose sólo miró a Edmund y se acercó hasta besarlo muy suavemente en los labios. Fue un simple roce, un impulso.

Él la miró con sorpresa, pero pronto acercó su rostro al de ella, cerró sus ojos y la volvió a besar. Pero esta vez, fue un beso con todas las letras.

Edmund no recordaba la primera vez que había besado. Probablemente había sido de pequeño, y sólo fue, también, un simple roce. _Pero estaba dispuesto a probar._

Tomó el rostro de la chica con sus manos, y abrió un poco su boca. Rápidamente sus labios encajaron a la perfección, y continuaron ese beso que en cada movimiento, se volvía más intenso. Pronto fue ella la que experimentó invadir la boca de él con su lengua.

Les encantaba lo que estaban sintiendo. Era un cosquilleo constante, era electricidad en cada movimiento. En ningún momento se detuvieron.

Pronto las inexpertas manos de Edmund comenzaron a desprender la camisa de Rose, y ella lo imitó.

Sus ropas yacían a un costado, y ellos se amaban bajo ese cielo infinito, iluminados suavemente por la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

Luego de que todo acabara, Edmund depositó otro beso suave en los labios de su compañera, para luego ponerse de pie y vestirse.

- Edmund, ¡Perdí la noción del tiempo, pero mi tío va a matarme! -Dijo Rose asustada.

- Es cierto... -Dijo él desanimado.

Ya listos, se despidieron hasta el día siguiente.


	4. Narnia destruye a Ra y Melkar

- ¡Edmund! ¿En dónde estabas? -Preguntó Lucy abrazándose a su hermano, apenas lo vio entrar.

- ¡Lu! -El joven Rey olvidó que había pasado toda la noche fuera del castillo sin avisar.

- ¡Edmund! -Dijo Caspian, lo que anunciaba otro sermón.

- ¡Sólo fuí a caminar! ¡Estoy bien! Decidí quedarme en el bosque, es todo. -Explicó Edmund rápidamente.

- ¿Qué te sucede últimamente? -Preguntó Caspian molesto.

Otra discusión más.

A la tarde de ese día, luego de que hayan comido, Edmund se quedó en el jardín del gran castillo. Caspian se acercó.

- Ya hemos organizado los ataques. -Dijo.

- ¿Ataques? -Preguntó Edmund.

- Ataques a Ra primero. Esta noche vamos a invadir la ciudad y acabaremos con todo lo que podamos, pero debemos ir juntos. Todo en un momento, para que no sospechen y no tengan tiempo de prepararse. Aquí habrá tropas, por si pretenden atacar luego. Es mejor si te vas preparando desde ya. -Dijo Caspian sonriendo, orgulloso de su plan.

- ¿Atacaremos a Ra? ¿Cuándo lo decidieron? ¡Ni siquiera me consultaron! -Se quejó Edmund, muy molesto.

- Lo hubiéramos hecho si no te hubieras desaparecido toda la noche, Edmund. -Dijo Caspian con seriedad.

Edmund sólo tenía horas para prepararse e ir a Ra.. eso significaba que podrían matar también a Rose.

No tuvo mejor idea que prepararse e ir a Ra para sacar de allí a Rose.

Cabalgó hasta la ciudad y oculto, por la misma ventana, vio a Rose sentada, sola.

- ¿Rose? -La llamó en voz muy baja, pero lo suficientemente audible como para que Rose la escuche.

- ¿Edmund? ¡Debes irte de aquí! ¡Mi tío puede venir en cualquier momento! ¡Vete! -Suplicó.

- ¡Están por atacar a Ra, debes irte! ¡Yo te llevaré, vámonos! -Dijo él inquieto.

Esta vez, no dudaría. Rose subió al caballo junto con Edmund, pero mientras ella subía, su tío alcanzó a verla.

- ¡Rose! -Gritó el hombre, soltando lo que llevaba en la mano y corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¡Edmund, vámonos! -Gritó ella, mientras el joven cabalgaba rápidamente hacia Narnia.

- ¡Malditos! ¡El Rey Edmund! -Gritó a continuación el hombre, mientras otros se acercaban.

- Narnia planea un ataque, será mejor estar alerta. -Comentó otro hombre.

Entre Edmund y Rose...

- ¡Demonios! ¡Ahora sabrán lo que planeamos, Caspian me matará! -Maldijo el joven.

- ¡Nunca aprendes! -Le dijo Rose, asustada.

- Te amo lo suficiente como para dejarte morir así. -Dijo él, y se dio cuenta de que valía la pena lo que hacía.

En Cair Paravel...

- ¡Estamos listos, Señor! -Anunció un minotauro a Caspian.

- ¡Voy a matar a Edmund! ¿En dónde demonios está? -Dijo Caspian muy molesto. -¡Lucy! Quédate aquí y cuídate mucho. -La abrazó y luego subió al caballo.

Todo un ejército se abría paso por el bosque hacia Ra; pero se sorprendieron al llegar, pues había un pequeño ejército esperándolos.

- ¿Cómo es que saben? -Se preguntó Caspian.

- No lo sé; pero supongo que no es un gran ejército como nosotros. -Repuso un fauno.

- ¡Pero saben y eso es suficiente para que avisen a Melkar! -Se quejó Caspian.

Luego de todo esto, las tropas avanzaron e hicieron una verdadera masacre en Ra. Destrozaron casas y terminaron con toda la ciudad; pero aún así perdieron la mitad del ejército.

Mientras que Edmund y Rose se ocultaban en un bosque cercano; más precisamente en una cueva.

- Edmund... ¿Qué haremos? -Preguntó Rose.

- Quiero que te quedes aquí, debo ir a la guerra... ya demasiados problemas causé -Comentó Edmund.

- ¡Yo quiero ayudar! -Dijo ella.

- ¡No! Quédate aquí, por favor, volveré en cuanto esto termine. -Luego de esto le acarició las mejillas y le besó la frente. -No quiero que nada malo te pase... -Dijo el joven. La abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo y la besó.

Edmund dejó a Rose allí y partió hacia la guerra.

- ¡Las tropas de Melkar se acercan! -Anunció una de las criaturas. -Si están aquí, los han llamado mucho antes, ¡Alguien sabía!

- Pues entonces pelearemos, ¡Llamen a los que están en el Castillo! -Ordenó Caspian.

Edmund fue al Castillo, y ya enterado del gran error que había cometido, marchó con la otra parte del ejército hacia lo que era Ra, pues ahí se enfrentaban los ejércitos.

Llegaron y Narnia estaba cayendo.

- ¡Ahí estás! ¿Acaso estás loco? ¡Tu error nos costó la mitad del ejército! -Caspian estaba realmente molesto, pues se había enterado de lo que Edmund había hecho.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Ya sé lo que hice, y ya vine! ¿Puedes dejar de preocuparte por mí un segundo? -Contestó furioso.

Continuaron la batalla y luego de varias horas peleando, Narnia venció.

Edmund resultó herido en una pierna, y Caspian tenía una herida grave en el pecho.

Todos volvieron a Cair Paravel, Lucy usaría su poción y podría curar a casi todos.

Edmund se quedó recostado, su mente giraba y estaba muy cansado; tanto que se quedó dormido.

Al otro día, éste despertó.

- ¿Rose...? ¡Rose! -Fue lo primero que dijo, sentándose en la cama de repente.

- ¿Quién es Rose? -Preguntó Lucy, que estaba sentada al lado de su cama.

- ¿Lu?... Eso no importa... debo salir... -Dijo él, poniéndose de pie; pero sintió el terrible dolor de la herida en la pierna, que lo hizo inclinarse un poco.

- Estás herido, no puedes salir, ¡aún está abierta! -Protestó la pequeña.

- No entiendes, ¡Debo ir! -Tomó su espada y salió, pues sólo tenía vendas en la pierna.

Cabalgó a como pudo hasta la cueva en donde había dejado a Rose.

- ¡Rose! ¿En dónde estás? -Ed la llamó desde la entrada, cuando la vio salir.

- ¡Edmund! -Corrió y lo abrazó. ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó ella.

- Claro que sí... ¿tú? -Le acarició el cabello abrazándola fuerte. -¡Siento no haber llegado! Tengo una herida en la pierna y me vendaron... Pero te dije que vendría.

- No te preocupes... -Le dio un beso corto y siguió: Lo que importa es que estás aquí y estás bien.

Se quedaron abrazados un momento.

- ¿Mi tío? -Preguntó ella, con seriedad.

- Tu tío... murió. No quedó nadie... -Explicó Edmund. Rose no pudo contener las lágrimas.

- Ni siquiera sé por qué me duele. -Dijo ella.

- Está bien llorar. No te preocupes. -Intentó consolarla Edmund, acariciando su espalda.

- ¿Qué haré ahora? -Preguntó ella.

- ¡Ven conmigo! Viviremos juntos en el Castillo... -Propuso Edmund con una sonrisa.

- ¿Crees que me acepten? –Preguntó ella con inseguridad.


	5. El final

- ¡Claro que te aceptarán! -Aseguró Edmund.

Edmund llevó a Rose al castillo nuevamente, pero él entró primero.

- ¡Edmund! ¿Estás bien? ¡Ya deja de desaparecer así! ¿Quieres? -Caspian lo sacudió de los hombros, hasta que vio entrar a Rose. -¿Quién es ella?

- Es mi... prometida. -Dijo Edmund con firmeza.

- ¿Tu qué...? -Dijo Caspian casi echándose a reír.

- Es mi prometida, la salvé de Ra y ahora quiero que viva aquí con nosotros, como debe ser. -Explicó él.

Caspian escuchó las demás razones por las que debería dejarla vivir allí y la historia completa, e intentó ser lo más comprensivo posible. Finalmente la aprobó y podría quedarse ahí.

- Bienvenida. -Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

- Gracias. -Sonrió Rose.

Los años pasaron y Rose y Edmund vivían con Caspian y Lucy en Cair Paravel.

Un día, Edmund despertó y lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su lado, para ver a Rose allí, pero ella ya no estaba.

El Rey miró a su alrededor, todo en su habitación estaba intacto, pero Rose no estaba. Salió al pasillo para ver en las demás habitaciones, pero en vez de un pasillo normal, había un pasillo muchísimo más largo, casi infinito, lleno de puertas iguales.

Edmund, asustado y presintiendo lo que pasaría corrió y corrió por el pasillo buscando el final, pero cuanto más corría, más cambiaba el lugar. Apareció en la escuela, con su vieja ropa, al parecer era el descanso, pero ni siquiera sabía qué día, ni qué hora eran. Vio venir a Rose de lejos.

Cuando la joven estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se limitó a decir...

- Fue genial mientras duró, ¿No?

- Eso creo. -Contestó Edmund, pero sonrió al saber que esta vez, Aslan le dejaría tener a su chica en nuestro mundo.


End file.
